Revolution: A Modern Fairytale
by malicewhit
Summary: AU Kagomae: a city girl witnessed a demon rid himself of her father's body and is bent on finding his killer. Inuyasha: the cold leader of the Resistance, a dangerous wanted man and in between their plights the two shall meet. READ ME!
1. Of the resistance and life under tyranny

AN: This would be my first fiction on this account. I've had an account on this site for years but got out of the habit of writing stuff, just started up again. I wrote this fiction on notepad cause my computer is being stupid it refuses to open up word so bear with me. On a side note, I've been reading the Inuyasha fanfics and have been seriously disappointed! I mean come on, ARE YOU ALL 12 YEARS OLD? Jesus. Learn how to write and edit your stuff! I mean come on, anime should not be a hobby that's for children, the only reason any of these American preteens have seen Inuyasha is because adult swim has edited half of it out and bought the version that has been voiced over so to sound like a corny children's cartoon. I bet half of these kids haven't even seen the subtitled version! Anyways, (the author promises that she will try to insult her readers anymore, some things just piss her off.) if you're gonna review say something helpful or say something nice but if u do decide to flame be warned that I really don't give a fuck about u and I'll probably flame your shit just to spite you, good day, thanks and enjoy...

**Disclaimer: **If you think I own Inuyasha or any of its characters, you really must be 12 yrs old...

start

It was a dark time in Tokyo. A year where sudden disappearances were commonplace and strange phenomenon began to occur frequently. Rumors had spread like wildfire of a gang of inhuman men bent on destroying Tokyo, to make it bend to their will and in a sense take over the country. The idea was at first rejected and frowned upon as most people in Tokyo are more sensible than to believe a silly rumor. But as the number of missing people began to grow, what else could they believe. The first to be collected were the women and children, the abduction of men wasn't quite so common.

Women close to certain areas in the city would simply disappear and children would be snatched up from the playground or from the public pools when their parents turned their backs to them. Some would even be snatched right from their beds during the night. Old men would rave that the demons had been behind these crimes taking revenge on prejudice men who made laws prohibiting demons from leading normal lives in human society.

Politicians raved that this was due to an insolent police force or uninformed citizens being careless. But never the less the city was in danger and many people saw these tragedies as a sign from God to leave Tokyo or sometimes even Japan, fleeing the country in fear of the invisible threat that ate away at the populous. Nobody was safe in those days. Everyone knew this crime was not the source of a single gang but it was so much easier to believe what the media continually fed to them rather than do something about it.

It was so much easier to blame it all on the gangs and the renegade demons. After all, who wouldn't believe that demons were responsible for these crimes?

These were the five laws of Demon Cohabitation:

1. Demons cannot harm humans under any circumstances, with or without magic. Punishment: the demon would be stripped of all power and sealed away indefinitely or would be terminated.

2. Demons cannot use their powers and/or inhuman artifacts within sight or knowledge of a human.

3. Demons must hide their odd appearances to the best of their abilities and must appear human in order to live in a human community.

4. Demons must register themselves with the Yokai-tousu Control unit and must keep their files up to date when their strength has either increased or decreased.

5. Demons cannot produce offspring with humans. Result: The hanyou child will be given to the government and will be either terminated or trained to become a solider or law enforcement officer.

The parents of the offspring will be sentenced accordingly or to what their jury see fit.

Kagomae Higurashi ran from her home at the shrine to stand in formation with the rest of her family for the daily military head count, which consisted of each member of the city standing in line

In front of their home waiting for a caravan of hard headed soldiers to drive by and count them off.

Assuring they were who they said they were.

To be late for this head count would result in a bounty being placed on your person's head. It was said that these days keeping yourself hidden from the military was almost impossible. The only option anyone had was to turn yourself in; the government could then place you in prison for up to thirty days, enough absences to make you loose your job and/or your placement in school. Enough to make your family think you'd gone missing.

Today, Kagomae was late; it wasn't unusual to find her running to stand in the daily formation (as people called it). Teenagers usually had a problem with this demand as it was a new occurrence; only being put into action recently, the policy had many problems that were hard to sort out, such as the elderly who can't get out of bed or a sick adult who is unable to be moved from bed. But most people saw the necessity for such extreme action as now only a third of Tokyo remained.

Kagomae's own father had been taken; he was one of the few whose body was found.

It was Kagomae herself who had found him... she had been practicing her archery around her backyard one morning, a cold morning when the snow was very fresh from the previous night and a light layer hung graciously above the already frozen ground. This was just five years ago, when Kagomae was still a novice archer and missed the target a lot. She noticed a dark figure looming in front of her, it appeared to be a man with long white hair putting down a long trash bag and regaining his breath from a long run.

The attacks upon Tokyo had just started by then and little Kagomae had a bad feeling about this man. She fired her arrow at him, but the man quickly raised the long bag to block the arrow, which, due to her poor aim, hit the tree next him. As Kagomae armed her next shot the man had begun to run away, but Kagomae's second arrow had already been shot with a stroke of luck her arrow had struck him. Unfortunately, the man got away, hobbling of course. Kagomae ran after him, following his trail of blood through the wood and tripped over his abandoned bag. She cried out and hissed with her teeth from the pain of landing so hard on her ass. She landed with her hands on top of the garbage bag. Curious of course, Kagomae opened it.

She would regret that choice of action for the rest of her life.

For within the bag was her father's body, in pieces. His head was detached and it was staring at her, a light smile on his face. She was twelve that day, and five years had passed.

Kagomae was considered a wonderful student, many universities were after her, for these days, there were very few students entering university and having the more successful students of what was left was one of the top priorities on the universities' goal list. A lot were drafted for military service, but most were one of the many missing.

Kagomae had finally found her way to the rest of her household, standing straight and silent at the edge of the sidewalk.

"Ohio mina san..." Kagomae whispered, brushing off her yukata and following their example, they did not answer for a second later the military vehicle strolled by and stopped before the waiting family with cold eyes.

"Aoi Higurashi, Nuzumi Higurashi, Kagomae Higurashi and Souta Higurashi..." his deep voice rumbled.

The family then proceeded to take out of their pockets their ID cards and hold them out, "Hai," they said in unison.

Through the corner of her eye she could see the soldiers posting up fliers on the side of their shrine and around the entire area. They were wanted posters.

As quickly as the military had come, they'd left and her family moved silently up the steps back to the shrine to prepare for work and school. Kagomae however, moved towards one of the trees the soldiers had posted a wanted flier upon.

The bounty was for a demon whose name was unknown to the authorities. His human disguise was that of a young boy, a little older than Kagomae herself. His actual appearance was that of a dog demon, white hair and red eyes.

Kagomae's eyes widened... he looked like the man she had seen in the woods but...how could this be? Could he have been her father's killer?

Ripping the paper from the tree she ran back up the steps to her home her heart in pieces, and rushed to be ready for school. One could get kicked out very easily these days for being late.

fade out

"Lord Inuyasha...where are you going," Asked the man servant at his feet?

"Out, I'm coming back with a prisoner who'll hopefully be of some use to us and help us with our search," said the Lord.

It was a dark room and the air was thin, when Lord Inuyasha looked out the window he could see the mountains and the land that had once belonged to his father. Of course now it was publicly owned, as no one but the government had the right to own property, a result of the newfound tyranny instated by the government who was using the high crime and sudden disappearances to start a military dictatorship.

"Has our spy reported back yet on the target's pattern of location?"

"No sir, he'll need another day. You only deployed him yesterday, my lord. However the other spy has sent in his documents but I assume you've already read them if you're going out to take in a prisoner," said the sly servant.

"Yes, Myoga, I have read them. Please be sure to take care of things here while I'm away. Have the Special Forces unit ready to for combat, the enemy is close to the city now and there will be another raid this week. I want the unit to intercept them. I should be back before then, but if not hand things over to old Keade for a while."

Lord Inuyasha open the sliding doors and slid off his outer red kimono revealing the black fire rat robe that was his famed attire amongst the demons of the northern and western lands, his even more infamous Tetsaiga which lay dormant at the moment, sleeping inside its beautiful golden sheath. Outside the sliding doors was a long drop to the forest below, and beyond that were the mountains, which were green at the base and white capped up top. Sakura blossoms from the surrounding trees blew about the air. Inuyasha used to think he could live here forever without sorrow or care, but when he learned that the only reason his region was so beautiful was because of his father's Resistance. He wanted no other future than to continue his father's work.

Many claimed Inuyasha had become different during his reign of the Resistance.

Inuyasha was known to be gentle in his early years and even after his father died and his brother took control of the Resistance, his kind disposition towards all, humans and demons, was well known. But as soon as his brother had abandoned his position five years ago, Inuyasha began to exhibit violent tendencies. His warm yellow eyes changed into a bright, deep raging red and he became distant to all of those who knew him. His job as leader overcame him; one could only speak with him if his sword was present, for otherwise, anyone near him would be slain.

It had been ten years since he'd gone out into a human city; a guy had to be cautious after he'd escaped imprisonment. The government was very keen on recapturing him; they wanted to know what made Inuyasha able to escape being sealed away? Why was he the only demon ever to break away from being sealed?

His servant Myoga finally got off his knees and turned towards the doors, only to find that his master had already left.

Lord Inuyasha fell down from the building he was observing his spy from and pounded the concrete beneath him to shambles. He jumped directly before his spy who fell to the ground in surprise and awe, for the poor boy had never seen his fearless leader (Not many in the Resistance did.) but upon sight of this awe inspiring demon before him he knew instantly who he was.

"My...my lord," the boy trembled.

"Stand before me, Major and tell me your name," Inuyasha grumbled.

Trembling and frightened they boy got on one knee and held his hand out to the side as if he had a weapon in it and bowed his head before Inuyasha, not looking his cold and terrifying red eyes.

" S-sorry...Sir! M-Major Kouga Kanayu... Third division of the northern army, leadership position- I," he said before his leader interjected.

"Major Kouga, stop this. You don't have to do that right now, we're away from the eyes of the council and court. And you don't need to tell me the name you've acquired through your human living arrangements, honestly, demons with last names, what are they going to insult our heritage with next... But please lets step out somewhere safe. Out of broad daylight so you can remove that stupid disguise."

"Sure thing, sir," Kouga spouted as he motioned Inuyasha into the alleyway.

Once safely in the dark and out of public eye, for it was indeed broad morning daylight, Kouga looked strangely as his wrist watch, as if looking to see if it had a message on it's steel exterior made out for him. Then, suddenly, Kouga pressed his fingers upon the watch in an odd and soft sort of manner and began to recite an incantation. Before Inuyasha knew it, Kouga was himself, a wolf demon once more. Inuyasha quickly began to interrogate his spy.

"So, how long have you been out here?"

"Five years, on and off," he said quite casually, "Your brother stationed me here to keep an eye on our human ties, particularly those close to Higurashi and his family. At first when I came here, I had my hands full. I failed to stop the government from assinating Higurashi's friends, but I figured the family was my first priority, on account of the treasure they've got up hidden somewhere. The family is safe, those government honchos never discovered Higurashi's true identity, only the one he had among the humans that used to assist the Resistance."

"How could you have watched an entire family and keep up an outside appearance?" His Lord inquired...

"Oh that, easy... The wife doesn't leave the house too often, so I got a friend of yours on the base to enchant the shrine so that no one can come into it without being wanted or invited, that way the tourists and those who want to pray at the shrine can come in and the G.I. Joes are kept out. The old man has one of my wolves on him, he thinks it's a dog and he's so attached to him he doesn't allow the poor guy to leave his side. The boy's best friend is a demon I myself recruited to keep an eye on him, he's a kitsune by the name of Shippou. Cute kid, not well trained but he can alert me instantly if anything should happen to him, enrolled him in the same elementary school."

"And what about the girl... She's the one we really have to watch..."

Kouga sighed deeply, "I know, well. The best I could do without her detecting my demonic aura is enrolling in her school and keeping my distance. It's hard you know, not telling her about her father and everything. I've watched her power increase over these past few years; she could really help us against our enemies. Especially Kikyo and her troupes... It's so hard to believe that a girl that sweet and beautiful is really evil."

"Well, she is evil. I mean, who could possibly remain normal after being infected with so much miasma and by her own sister too..."

"You know, I really think she could have filtered it out with her purification powers. Her father was a very strong warrior and priest, and he was so loyal to us all. His life was the Resistance. Maybe she's not infected anymore after all..."

"Kouga don't even think about it," Inuyasha interrupted sharply, a small growl in his throat.

Looking down the wolf demon scratched behind his ears. He laughed nervously, but just a little, "Have you come to kill her?"

Inuyasha scoffed at the remark, "No, I'm not that cruel. I've come to take her back with me, to our lands. The council has to decide her fate, but they've allowed us to try and heal her. I don't want Higurashi's daughter to die anymore than you do..."

"Hai," Kouga said gruffly, yet his lord could see the sadness underlining Kouga's rough and battle worn face.

"Kouga," Inuyasha said, "I can see you care for her, but you must dispel those thoughts from your head. Kagomae is a variable in this war, a major one. If we cannot help her we cannot allow her to help anyone else. We cannot allow the daughter of my father's dearest friend to suffer any longer."

"Hai," Inuyasha's spy repeated, sorrow tainting his voice... "I must leave you, my lord, school has almost begun and I must run."

"Be off, Major."

The wolf demon pressed his fingers against his wrist watch once more muttering that same incantation and with the blink of an eye, was indeed once again, human, smell, sight and all, only a hint of his demon aura lingering above him.

"If only all demons could be blessed with such a device, then maybe this mess with the humans could be over and we could focus on the real enemy," Inuyasha muttered as Kouga ran around the corner, leaving him all alone.

end of chapter

**NOTE**: I'll do the next thing soon, please tell me what u think, but keep in mind that I don't give a flying fuck about how you think I should spell the word Kagomae… Because that's how you really spell it and if you think otherwise you're just buying into bad propaganda.


	2. The Blossom and the yokai that tried

NOTE: I know this is kind of short, but bear with me, more is coming…

Kagomae ran, panting and pushing herself as hard as she could, just a few more yards and she would be safe.

Normally, she wouldn't need to hoof it like this to school.

Normally, she would have her bike, but today was in no way normal.

It seemed as though lady luck was not on her side, today. First, she'd discovered her new pink bike had been stolen from the shrine shed. She scowled and cursed her luck at the thought of walking to school from such a long distance. But, angrily she trudged along, hoping she wouldn't be late. Kagomae kicked the trash on the sidewalk and she made her way.

Next, she'd bumped into an old man's tomato stand while she wasn't paying attention. The man forced her to pay for ALL of the fruit she'd knocked to the ground or he'd called on the nearest solider to arrest her, which in those days was no empty threat. Palm against her forehead and her other hand on her waist she walked away, not being about to bear the sight of the greedy old man counting up her spending money or the thought of being late for school for the second time this month. Sure she was a great student but being tardy constantly was definitely not a plus on a university application.

After that, Kagomae had the pleasure of running into some neighborhood creeps. She guessed they were low level yokai, by the look of it anyways. She could see the tips of horns protruding from their hoods and their shoes were torn open to make some air for their big ugly clawed feet, their white skin didn't help their appearances either.

"Hey cutie," they called after her, "why don't you come with me today instead of going to school and let me show you a good time." The pair cackled and swung their hips in a rather obvious motion.

To Kagomae's dismay, they did not seem to want to let off her, she ignored their crude comments for three whole blocks and they not seem to let up. She looked behind her and gazed into their empty black eyes. She realized at once that she was frightened, and that they would smell that. Unsure of what to do, she ran, she pounded she shoes as fast as she could against the pavement. The pair of yokai of course ran after her, excited at the thought of a chase. Their cat calls did not cease even as she ran.

"Please, leave me alone. I don't want any trouble," she shouted. As she reached school ground, she stopped running and caught her breathe. The yokai however, did not and grabbed her arms as soon as they caught up with her.

"So babe, thought you could out run us , foolish mortal," the first one laughed. He licked his lips and brought his face to her cheek, tasting her with his forked tongue, "I call her first, Moraga."

"No fair, Canoga. I saw her first," said the second. Pulling her more towards him, "besides, it's not like we can't share."

"No way, brother, you killed the last one before I laid a finger on her, so this one's all mine."

"Canoga, don't you remember, you were the one who said you didn't want her. I had every right to eat her so for the last one so stop being such a bitch about it and get over it already," said the brother.

Kagomae's arms began to hurt from the two tugging her between them. They both smelled absolutely putrid and she wanted no part of them. She cried out for dear life, "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Canoga quickly covered her mouth and pressed her against the wall, "be silent, mortal!"

Something about the arrogance of this demon really pissed Kagomae off and she realized if she played the part of the victim, she would eventually become it. The thought of being killed and used by such filth didn't settle well with her. Drawing strength from god knows where, Kagomae grabbed the demon's wrist and pulled it from her.

"Get off of me, you evil piece of shit," she scowled, eyes staring and teeth showing, a glimmer in her eyes showed a want for blood, Canoga blood to be precise.

From Kagomae's point of view, this feat of strength seemed as a total surprise, not that she was so strong but that she, a human, had taken control of the situation so fast.

From Moraga's point of view (what little point of view he had of course), Kagomae was exuding a strange aura, like a miko's but infinitely stronger and strangely dark. It flowing about her frame and turned her eyes a cold purple. How could a mere human overpower a demon without a weapon, even for a miko, this situation seemed like a stretch. He didn't think about it too long, though. He high tailed himself away before Kagomae got her hands on him.

Canoga was not as lucky.

"What makes you think you can judge someone, just cause of the way they were born? Honestly, preying on girl's so early on in the day! I'll teach you to mess with me u trash!"

By this time, her other hand had taken a hold of his neck. The yokai's other hand clawed widely to try and loosen her from him, but it was as if she was not only sapping his air flow, it was as though she were stealing his strength, his soul. It didn't take long for Canoga's head to snap off, along with his hand.

The pieces of his body disintegrated before they hit the ground, as was common when a lower level demon was killed. Along with them, Kagomae fell to the ground, half from terror and half from confusion.

Kouga had watched the whole thing; he'd gone out to look for her when he saw she's not shown up for school. Skipping his own classes, he'd rushed outside following her scent with was laced with fear and sweat. He'd come out just as Kagomae had grabbed a hold of Canoga. Just in time to feel the rise of raw aura from her body and just in time to witness a 110 pound human girl kill a yokai all on her own. It was quite a sight, he himself shivered at the feel of her aura, his well cloaked fur stood on end.

Kouga hesitated as she fell to the ground, but as the strange aura ceased to flow from her body he rushed to her side.

As her held her in her arms, this petite beauty with the most wonderful scent, he couldn't fathom how (despite her obvious array of power) was supposed to be evil. Powerful yes, but evil he had yet to see.

Distracted by her vulnerability for a just a moment (or maybe it was just the brief panty shot he was granted), Kouga caught his witted and hauled ass to the burses office where he would deposit Kagomae and be off to class.

How Kouga longed to stay and be in her presence just a while longer. But alas, he had to keep up his grades, although they weren't important to Kouga in the same way as Kagomae, he still had to keep his image up. Besides, Kagomae wouldn't eat lunch with him everyday if she thought he was the kind of guy to skip class…

Once Kouga was back in his seat, he saw the class wasn't doing anything and became greatly disappointed that he'd decided to leave Kagomae. So he made the best of his time and started his report to Inuyasha.

Taking out his laptop, he began to type his report.

_I thought that at long last the blossom would open up today, two bees had chased her and she'd opened her petals to them only to reveal poisoned pollen. One of the bees died from her. Quite surprising is it not, that a flower would kill a bee? The flower did not stay a flower for long, for as soon as the bee fell to the ground she closed herself once more. But still despite what has happened, I do not think of the flower as evil, for a flower is still a flower is it not, even if it can now protect itself? If you decide to come see this flower for yourself, be warned that if you drag her out of the sunlight, she may not fair well. Also, be weary of the hummingbirds, they might have smelled her pollen this morning. I'm going to stick to our little flower like glue till the florist gets here; I wouldn't want anyone else to pick her but us after all. _

_Beware of the hummingbirds_


	3. the slient confession and the prediction

**NOTE**: Well here's the next one…hope you all like it. PLEASE review, I could really use a lot more feedback…

"My head…," groaned Kagomae, "it feels like I just split it in half…"

She looked around the nurse's office to find that she was alone and on the sick bed. Another strange occurrence, this room was usually full of students trying to get a day off, or just skip a class in which they had a test. Kagomae of course didn't know those types very well; their priorities were just too different. Thinking back and trying to get herself straight, Kagomae could not remember how she got to school. She, to some extent, did remember that her bike had been stolen…and she'd had to give away all her money to appease the man who sold vegetables just a few blocks away…but after that…

"Yokai," Kagomae thought for a moment but the thought was quickly dismissed, "my life isn't that exciting…" She laughed to herself a bit.

Looking over at the nightstand she saw a thermometer and decided to make some use of it, "if I'm not too sick, I'm pretty sure it'll be ok if I leave," she thought out loud.

Reaching down to the surface of the nightstand, Kagomae noticed her arm was bruised in the shape of a hand print, inspection of the other arm only produced the same results. "What the fuck?"

Perplexed and perhaps a bit more self conscious and scared, Kagomae ran out of the room immediately and thought that she was spending way too much time away from class. "I'll clear my head with some English class and think about this weird shit later," she thought to herself, "besides I can't get distracted so close to graduation, It will look bad if the recruiters thought I slacked off my last couple weeks."

As she opened the door to the classroom, she noticed something wasn't quite right. The students weren't working, very unusual for such an advanced class. The whole reason she had opted for this period was because she knew the student that took this period would be focused, she rolled her eyes.

"Kari," she addressed the closest classmate to her, "what is everyone doing? Where is sensai?"

"Oh Higurashi-san," the petite girl looked at her with glassy eyes, "haven't you heard? Mr. Tanuki sensai is gone, he's completely disappeared. I never thought it would happen here, to this class…" The girl drifted off and stared out the window, "he was so well liked here; everyone will miss him, so much."

Kagomae's palm made its way to her forehead and her other palm fell to her waist, "everything seems to turn against me these days." She took a seat near the back and put her head down, disappointed and terrible confused, everything seemed to be falling apart and no amount of studying could distract her from that. "Otou-san…father…what would you do, it was you who were here and I dug deep in the ground?"

Kagomae drifted into the depths of her mind, lost in a mixture of deep thought and grief. She looked for an answer and a way out of facing what lay ahead of her, but all she found was a cloud of dark smoke, a purple smoke the poisoned her and made her want to forget. "May I not be lost, to this darkness, to this miasma," she murmured, ironically quoting the literature she'd recently read.

Kouga looked up from his report, he too had been lost in thought, but his weren't such concerns as Kagomae's, his were the concerns were of a man who was at war with an enemy far greater than himself. He thought of that which he was fighting for and for what he was protecting, and in those thoughts, his eyes moved to Kagomae. Who'd obviously awoken and come back to class, he was eager to ask her how she was feeling but the pensive look in her eyes drew him away from questioning her.

The way she'd fallen onto her desk deeply concerned him, too, it was as if she'd been struck by something. A back thought perhaps that ate away at her vigilance and her will. It made him sad to see his Kagomae in such a state. How he desperately wanted to hold her in his arms and have her sleep in the safety of his protection.

"When did I start falling in love with you, sweet Kagomae? I've been watching you so long now… When will it be safe for you in this world?"

Kouga murmured this under his breath, but these were words he wished to shout from every rooftop in the city. How he longed for Kagomae to know her patient and ever present admirer.

"But what kind of a job am I doing, if I cannot even keep lowly yokai from attacking you on your way to school?"

He huffed for a moment, laughing partly because he was talking to himself (for never could he say these things to Kagomae) and partly because he sounded like he'd already lost to the enemy.

"I promise to be better… to be the best for you, my love."

_Even if it means I must lose my life, I will protect you, Kagomae_.

Although the day had proved to be a somber one, our heroine had proved they day itself wrong, she had pepped herself up with the though of a fun night on the town with her friends.

"We'll have to hit up, Yuki-chan's club first. You know since he's the one we've known the longest," Ayami reminded everyone in the mist of their planning.

Yumi chimed in with her famous gasp of excitement, "Well, well Ayami. Don't we seem eager to see Yuki-chan. You like him don't you?"

"Be quiet, Yumi. He's way too old for me, but there's no way I'm gonna refuse his hospitality if he extends his hand to me. Besides his club is THE best, the men there are too die for," explained Ayami.

"That's a bit mean don't you think? Leaching off an older man cause he likes you," Lectured Yumi.

"It's ok, Ayami. You can admit you like Yuki-san in front of us, we won't tease you. Besides you too are so cute together," sang Hitomi, " and he knows you so well, he's really perfect for you if you think about it."

"You think so Hitomi?" She smiled broadly and bobbed her head.

"So what are you now Hitomi the man expert?" Yumi laughed a lot and Hitomi turned pink and scratched the back of her head nervously, "alright matchmaker, what kind of guy is meant for me?"

Hitomi paused for a moment as they all entered their favorite coffee shop, _the blue day_. The quartet used to hang around WacDonald's after school, but as soon their pant sizes began expanding to broader horizons (it's those wac macs you know..) they all opted for a healthier hangout.

The coffee shop they now called home was famous for their house salads and cute vegan boys. The place was a welcomed shelter from the violent world that had become Tokyo… in this place they forgot that their neighborhoods were now slums and that their friends and family were slowly disappearing. In this place they were teenage girls again.

"Well Yumi, I think you need a quiet guy. A guy that knows when and where to step in and a guy that isn't afraid to stand up to you so much,' Hitomi laughed.

"hey that's not fair I'm not bossy…hey quit your laugh everyone. My love life will not become a joke at my own expense," Yumi whine as a chorus of her friends laughed their brains out," besides, shy guys are boring. I want a guy with an edge…"

"Yumi, please. A guy with an edge would cut you real easy, you're way too gullible," Kagomae said. But rather than having the spotlight kept on her, Yumi turned the tables on Kagomae.

"Hey Hitomi, what about Kagomae, I want your professional opinion? What's the recipe for her perfect man?"

With her finger to the corner of her lips, Hitomi thought for a bit. The girl's teased her by drum rolling with their utensils and tapping their chai cups, Hitomi ignored it and kept her head straight as she came to a conclusion.

"You need a tough guy, a bad boy," concluded Hitomi.

"Why does she get the sexy guy?" Yumi and Ayami whispered to each other.

"Why would I want that? I don't want a guy that gets me or anyone I love into trouble. Besides I don't see a bad boy being sincere with his feelings," Kagomae said with her nosed raised.

"You under estimate yourself, you would turn his heart towards a good place, No matter how bad he is… And when you do that he'd have that strong and exciting sprit to both keep you interested in him and keep you safe. Cause it may not look like it but that's what you really need, Kagomae, a strong pair of arms to keep you safe and love you at the same time," Hitomi had placed her own hand on Kagomae and she could have swore as if those word were sometime other than a friends honest advice. Those words hit Kagomae heart, but her brains would not allow them to stick.

"Oh really now, Hitomi… Your just telling Kagomae that because that's what you want a bit strong man to sweep you off your feet, a body builder prince charming," sneered Ayami playfully as she ruffled Hitomi's hair.

"Oh prince charming, thank you for saving me…I knew I was right for saving myself for you…oh, oh, oh," mimicked Yumi, making a bit of a fool of herself, not even paying attention to the crowd that was now staring at her.

Hitomi turned into a tomato (partly because of the strangers staring at all of them) and sank into her seat while she pursed her lips, "I'm never playing matchmaker for any of you again, and you all are so touchy. Just get over yourselves already," she said defensively (but quietly), you could never tell whether Hitomi was kidding or not of course.

"Oh Hitomi, you know we were kidding," Cooed her friends towards Hitomi," yeah you know we all love you and all of your women's intuition. Heck, you could even call it psychic ability!"

"Oh no, it is not gonna be that easy this time," pouted the girl, "I demand some special treatment here..."

Kagomae drifted away from the conversation again, a bit struck by Hitomi's words,_ I really must be so vulnerable if Hitomi thinks so_, _she's always right about these things_, she thought.

_Why must I be so weak in a world where I can't even afford to be that? _

From outside the coffee house, Kouga was watching her again. But his plan wasn't to watch for long. He had plans to study with her that evening (before she hit the town of course, school always come first, kids ), and he was almost ready to head into the shop to pick her up. He was just trying to fix his cloaking watch (which had some how gotten broken during the day...damned magical technology…-.-').

Kouga knew all too well how it would ruin everything if she knew he was really yokai. And he really had no idea how she would react to his appearance after her bout with those yokai from this morning. All he knew is that he didn't want to take the chance of being found out just yet.

_Man, I really got to hurry. If this takes much longer, she'll think I stood her up!_

**NOTE: **Wow…I've become the short chapter author…damn it! Please forgive me everyone and review.


	4. a whisper of the duplicate

**NOTE**: Well, my little story really is progressing here…not… I'm trying but I just don't have the patience for longer chapters… And for those of you reading this PLEASE review. I know more than one person is reading this, please tell me what you think, and thank you rain, for doing just that. On with the story….

"Inuyasha, don't you think it's rude to spy on her like this? She doesn't know who we are and I haven't even introduced myself yet. Besides, it's not like she's a innocent, a miko is never an innocent," the hoshi said matter-o-factly.

The hanyou ignored Miroku, as usual. It had been a long time since Inuyasha had allowed anyone to distract him from his missions. Miroku was not that special.

"Did you read Kouga's report from this morning?"

"Yes, I did my lord," said the hoshi, "she wasn't there. She was getting attacked by those western yokai with white skin. She could not have been there and attacked downtown all at once."

"I realize that Hoshi," growled Inuyasha, "You're here to tell me what did happen… Or have I wasted my father's money hiring you to help us?"

"Wasted? My friend, has it really been so long that you must think of me as just a service hired to help your resistance? Don't you remember, I used to care for you when you were a child," grinned Miroku.

"This is not the time to discuss such impossible things, we're on a mission. Besides, you weren't alive when I was a pup. You are human, and even as a hanyou such a thing would be impossible," scoffed the lord.

"You forget my friend, I am not an innocent. A priest is never an innocent. As a servant of that higher calling, I am allowed such gifts as longevity to be bestowed upon me. All such beings, including miss Kagomae here, is blessed and cursed with the duty of living longer to protect the innocents of this world," the hoshi spouted as if he were quoting holy scripture.

"Whatever, monk, all I know is that you smell human... Our target smells human and humans do not outlive demons," growled Inuyasha, "humans will not be superior to us."

"You yokai can be so blind sometimes," Miroku laughed, "it's not about who is superior, it's about…"

"Shut up, monk," lashed Inuyasha, "the target is being approached by someone," he sniffed the sir in front of him, "a female, she looks as though she's some sort of police officer."

"Of course she's a police officer, Inuyasha. That's what they wear these days, black cat suits, perfect for their line of work," drooled the hoshi who had somehow within seeing this scantly clad law enforcement officer turned into a sniffling school boy.

"Human, you're getting in the way. We must retrieve her now," exclaimed the hanyou!

"No, Inuyasha. The innocents cannot know you are in the city. They will come to harm and I will have to protect them, be it from your enemy or from you," shouted the hoshi.

'I paid you to help me monk!"

"It's my celestial duty to protect the humans, as it has been for hundreds of years. No amount of monetary notes will convince me otherwise," the monk said.

"Fuck you, monk. I'm heading down there," Inuyasha roared, his hand itched to call on his sword.

"INUYASHA, NO!"

But it was too late; he was falling from the building from which they had been observing the occupants of the small coffee shop.

His heart blazed in rage, he would focus that rage on capturing and protecting Higurashi's daughter.

"Oh Kouga, would you please forgive me. I really am just not in the mood to study today," Kagomae explained to her friend. He had come such a long way to get her but she simply would not fool herself into hiding fro the world any longer by studying. She saw how unhealthy the habit was for once. "But I would really be honored if you came with us tonight, we're going out dancing!"

_Did she just ask me out?_ Kouga's mind went racing, he hoped his nose wasn't bleeding…

"I would love to, Kagomae," said Kouga with a smile plastered on his face. He wished this moment where their eyes met would last forever.

But such a wish is always a foolish one….

"Higurashi Kagomae!"

A female police officer called her out, she walked up to the table in which she was sitting and grabbed Kagomae by her wrists and her arms, she grabbed Kagomae' bruises.

"You are under arrest, come quietly and your sentencing will be swift. Make a ruckus and it will be slow and painful," exclaimed the officer.

By this time, the place had become desolate; everyone had left the arrival of the cop. Everyone knew that when a cop in a cat suit came to give an arrest, the yokai was bound to not go so quietly. Even Kagomae's friends knew to run when the time came, no matter how surprised they were that Kagomae was a yokai.

"Ouch, you're hurting me," cried Kagomae.

"Suck it up, yokai scum! This it minor compared to the pain that those people felt this morning when they died!"

"Please, ma'am. What has she done, I was with her this morning. She was at school in class with me," Kouga pleaded, just about ready to force Kagomae out of the officer's hands.

The cop twisted Kagomae around and cuffed her while she listed her offences, "Not only have you broken the daemon cohabitation law at least three times, but you have also destroyed much government property, including a children's hospital. You have also killed fifteen other officers, my little brother and father included YOU PIECE OF SHIT," the officer screamed, kicking the girl down to the ground.

"It was his first day! His first job," she sobbed as she beat Kagomae, "And you shot an arrow through his freaking head! They're gonna kill you when I take you in, but god damn it I will make you suffer a thousand deaths before that."

Kouga saw this as his cue to restrain the cop, he dropped his cloak and put her face down on the floor of the shop, "she is not who you are looking for. She is not a yokai!"

"YES! YES, SHE IS! I SAW HER FACE WHEN SHE DID, WHEN SHE KILLED KOHAKU! IT'S THE SAME FACE, THE SAME FUCKING FACE. I WILL KILL HER, I WILL KILL HER," the officer cried out, "SHE SHOT MY KOHAKU AND POISONED MY FATHER WITH HER MIASMA CLOUDS. SHE'S A DEMON AND AS AN OFFICER OF THE LAW I WILL BREAK HER UNTIL SHE STOPS BREATHING TOO. I WILL KILL HER OR DIE TRYING!"

The cop over came Kouga sending him smashing into a set of tables and lunged for Kagomae, who had not made an attempt to get up from being kicked down and had been coughing up blood.

At this moment, Inuyasha busted in along with Miroku who although was trying his hardest to retrain the lord, wasn't doing what he set out to.

"You," the officer stopped, "You are Inuyasha…"

The room froze for a moment; everyone was staring at the white haired stranger with his fiery eyes and scarred left cheek.

_What the hell is going on?_ Thought Kagomae in between ragged breaths, _why does he look like the man who killed you, Otou-san?_

Indeed, the scene was odd. A monk and demon seemingly friends standing by the door, commanding all to stop and to silently inquire as to their presence. A small school girl beaten by a cop who claims she is a killer and another demon confused by his lord's presence and wondering where everything fit into this strange equation.

"Kouga! Hold down this human for me. I've come to take Higurashi's daughter back with me," commanded Inuyasha.

"But, what are you going to do about the woman?" The monk inquired, fearful he would have to turn on his employer, but sadly Miroku already knew what going to happen…to the woman anyway.

"I want you to kill her, Kouga. No one can know I was here," he said without emotion.

"Yes, my lord," Kouga reached for her neck, but the hoshi moved quicker and snatched up the cop into his arms.

He began to chant and the thrashing woman, scared for her own life, fell into a deep sleep in the monk's arms.

"You will not harm her, Inuyasha. I told you, you must not work against me if I am to help you. Now look here, I will keep this woman sedated until I can come up with a way to keep her from forgetting about everything that just happened. But you WILL NOT kill her," he barked at his employer.

"Feh," the yokai scoffed, "Fine she's your responsibility. It's your head if she exposes us or keeps us from our goal in anyway."

"Hai," the hoshi responded.

Kouga got up and watched jealously as Inuyasha walked over towards the bruised and bleeding Kagomae. His demeanor seemed to change for a moment as he did approach her, perhaps her physical condition concerned him, one could never tell.

"Are you going to kill me?" The girl backed away from him, scrambling on the floor, though her eyes held no fear.

"No, I'm here to protect you," he said as gently as he could. _She smells so nice_, he thought, _even cover in blood_.

She looked into his red eyes and realized they were his mask. His shield from those that wished to cause him harm, his face reveled to her that he was young, like her and that he had suffered similar hardships as she.

_He can't have been the one that killed you, Otou-san. His eyes are too sad, he's just a boy. A man killed you, I promise you I'll find him father. _

"Please, may I not be lost, to this darkness, to this miasma." She repeated the words that were imprinted upon her mind, hoping that this boy could be her crutch in these trouble times.

She fell asleep in his arms, her uniform was torn in certain places and God had granted Inuyasha a pant shot, one that he did not take advantage of; instead he removed his black fire rat kimono top and covered her.

He felt a need rise in him, a new direction for his fire to burn under. He knew as he looked upon her face that he could not remain objective on his mission, he could take her back.

"Where are you going to hide her?" Inquired the monk.

"I can't drag her back with me to headquarters, my council will rule to kill her. I'm sure of it now. They won't take a chance on her. I think I'll keep her here. Her power surely must somehow be useful in this war of ours. Kouga, where have you taken lodging?"

"It's not that big a place, but I'm sure we can all make due. Follow me everyone…"

So the five left, and under the graceful cover of darkness which would soon fall. They would slip unnoticed above the rooftops and fly towards Kouga's apartment.

Under the light of the setting sun, Inuyasha was spellbound toward the creature that lay sleeping in his arms. _She can't be evil, I won't let her be overcome by that damned curse if it's the last thing I do. I may not have been able to save her sister from the darkness, but I WILL succeed with her. _


End file.
